DESCRIPTION: This application proposes Phase II development of a brief, self-report, multidimensional assessment device for addicted clients called the Addictions Severity Assessment Tool (ASAT). A rigorous approach that follows accepted principles of test-construction will assure the ASAT is reliable, valid, and sensitive to change. The ASAT will fill the current void within the addictions field for an economical and psychometrically sound assessment useful for: (1) overall assessment of multiple areas of functional limitations and illness severity in addicted populations, (2) repeated tracking of client progress throughout treatment, (3) better client-treatment matching, and (4) outcome studies and quality assurance activities of providers and managed care entities. The ASAT taps seven domains associated with substance abuse, including: (1) Daily Functioning, (2) Relational Functioning, (3) Dysphoric States (Negative Emotional States), (4) Problem Acceptance/Change Readiness, (5), Dependence Severity, (6) Recovery Skills/Self-Efficacy, and (7) Existential Factors. Phase I accomplished thorough conceptual and empirical evaluations of items, resulting in a promising Beta version of the ASAT. In Phase II, the Beta version will be subjected to further item selection. The resulting final ASAT will be validated using structural equation modeling techniques. Formal tests of reliability, and sensitivity to change are proposed along with standardization of the ASAT. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE